The lost prince
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: Sequal to Princes come in all shapes and sizes. The magic hating king Gevalan wishes to make an allegiance with Camelot. But theres one problem. one possibly disasterous problem that could ruin his life and all he has built. King Gevalan's kingdom is Asectian. Now merlin must decide, stay with his destiny, or save his people. 2nd Instalment in the Lost prince series.
1. Prologue

_The king smirked wickedly as his people tried to avoid his gaze. It had been around 8 years since he had taken away this kingdom, slaughtered some of his knights and crushed the hopes of everyone here. He had to say that the King and prince were dead, or the people would not yield. They were loyal to their king and loved their prince. The knights were hard to convince to join him. At first he had to say that they had plead their allegiance to this kingdom, no matter who the ruler. He had to convince them that they could go nowhere. Go to no one. And would disgrace their families if they did leave. So, most of the knights stayed. They weren't happy about it but they stayed, and that was all that counted. _

_King Gevalan put on his coat and started going down the many flights of stairs in his castle, probably built using magic, towards the court yard, where he would be meeting a prince from a neighbouring kingdom to sign a peace treaty. He sighed, this sort of thing always took too much time. He should be hunting for sorcerers, he should be burning them, chopping off their heads or even drowning them. _

_The kingdom was fantastic, it had so many sorcerers around that he actually had fun at first rounding them all up. They were inexperienced and quickly dealt with. That was six years ago, and now only the most stupid sorcerers dare show their faces. He ruled with an iron grip. And his people respected him for that. _

_Well, they feared him but respect and fear were the same in his books. When you showed that you were not to be trifled with you were feared. And in fear, people don't act against you. Unless they are desperate, then they are confused and easy to kill. _

_He smiled at the prince that rode through his gates. He had heard that this prince was one of the best swordsmen in the five kingdoms, though he doubted he would beat the prince that had ruled this land before king Gevalan. What was his name? Robin? Some kind of bird._

_Gevalan didn't care about who ruled before him, the boy would probably be dead by now. And king Balinor? He was definitely dead. No way could Balinor outrun the patrols and hunting dogs. _

_He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the prince riding in. His servant and a few of his knights at his side. _

_King Gevalan smiled and stepped forward, ignoring the servant completely. _

_"Arthur Pendragon, what an honour it is to meet you." He said, spreading his arms. _

_"I hope you like my humble castle. I saved it from a horrid sorcerer many years ago."_

_If king Gevalan had turned to his left to face the servant, he would have seen a boy who looked like he might jump off his horse and kill the king. But, a servant would never do that. They were ignorant fools who took up space and money. But they were necessary. But if he had studied this one closely he would have seen a face that if you look close enough. Was the face of the lost prince Merlin. _

**Please review**


	2. Of water and Princes

Merlin approached the slumbering prince quietly, the bucket in his hand spilling slightly on the floor. Merlin remembered William and some of the other knights pulling this trick on him once when he was younger. His servant was having trouble getting him up in the morning so the knights decided to help. Merlin wasn't exactly happy when he woke up but the knights thought it was hilarious. Especially Thomas and William.

Merlin felt a pang of guilt for what happened to both of his friends. Thomas was only 16 himself when Merlin was forced to leave his home. Thomas was almost as bad as Will. But he still respected Merlin and knew when not to pull a prank on him, William on the other hand…

Thomas was a great friend, you could recognise him by his eyes alone. He had the most piercing green eyes that Merlin had ever seen. They're colour was so strong you had to admire them, no matter how much of a man you were. His curly, sandy blonde hair helped too. Thomas was incredibly loyal, around Merlins height, maybe just a bit shorter. Well, he was.

Thomas was in the lower town, visiting the bakers daughter when they attacked. Merlin knew this because Merlin was the one who set them up and actually made excuses if he wasn't at training.

The west side of the city was taken first. Unlike Camelot the castle was at the very centre of the city. And to save as many lives and be able to evacuate there were two different gates. The west and south parts of the castle were blocked off from the north and East. Unfortunately, whoever invaded the castle came from the West and Southern parts of the city. So Thomas may have been one of the first to perish.

Merlin wiped away a tear and braced himself to run. Arthur may not be as arrogant as he used to be but Merlin still thought he was arrogant enough to not see the funny side. Though, if Gwaine was here he sure would.

One

Two

Three

Merlin poured the icy cold bucket of water over the prince and sole heir to the throne of Camelot. The once and future king, a man of legends.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed. Punching out and hitting him in the stomach.

Merlin just laugh and jumped back just as it hit him. He had that same reaction when his knights pulled that prank on him. Except he used magic to make them fly in the air and float upside-down after.

Arthur gave him a furious look, wide eyes and everything and threw the nearest thing at Merlin. Which, was a big Cup. And it hit Merlin square in the forehead.

Merlin rocked back and just grinned at Arthur. It did hurt but it wouldn't leave a mark. Well, not a big one anyway. Only a little lump.

"Your face!" Merlin laughed and Arthur just growled, his dripping wet hand reaching for a vase.

Merlin ran out the door and closed it Just in time to hear a crash against the door.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and Merlin started running towards the kitchen, laughing the whole way, to get food for the prat.

Unfortunately, he ran into Leon on the way, and Leon looked worried.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Uther has called a council meeting to take place in an hour. Its about an alliance with another king." Leon replied.

"Whats wrong then?" Merlin asked, getting more and more worried.

"This king is not like Uther. He does hate magic, Yes. But he is no friend of the pendragon." Leon whispered, looking worried.

Merlin just nodded and started to run to the kitchen, he might have to watch this king very closely.

**I will rather upload the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. I am sorry Its not that good. I like writing but I am just starting. I am trying to use Fanfiction to get better. And I am only 14 (and in year 8) Please Review?**


	3. The meeting

Arthur burst into the room, his manservant trailing behind him.

It was obvious Arthur was Not happy about what happened this morning. How could Merlin wake him up by pouring water over his head? He was the prince of Camelot, not someone you could just pull a prank on and get away with it. If it wasn't Merlin who did it he would probably be put in the dungeons or stocks. But, as it was Merlin he was just going to give him extra chores.

Until his father called a council meeting before he could get started.

"Arthur. Please sit." His father motioned for Arthur to sit and he complied. Taking his seat next to his father, the council members watching intently as Uther spoke.

Uther wasted no time In getting straight to the point.

"We have received word that king Gevalan of Asectain wishes to make an alliance with Camelot." Uther spoke and Arthur looked at his father and king in surprise. He had not expected that, he had thought that king Lot would sooner become an Ally than king Gevalan. He hated Camelot, but his father was willing to overlook that fact. It was true that the kingdom could benefit from an alliance with Asectian, crops were becoming scarce as winter was approaching fast.

"Could this Be a trick?" Arthur asked.

When all the council members eyes turned to him only then did he continue.

"King Gevalan is no friend of Camelot. Why would he wish to make an alliance. Especially with winter approaching. I have heard that Asectain always had a good supply of crops in winter." Arthur continued.

"He claims to have seen the error of his ways. Of how we both share an enemy." Uther replied.

"The enemy of your enemy isn't necessarily your friend, Father." Arthur replied.

"My decision is final Arthur. Take some knights to Asectain with you. Sign the treaty and come home." Uther said.

Arthur just looked shocked for a minute, his father was so hasty in this decision. Though, refusing the offer of an alliance could start a war between Camelot and Asectain, and nobody wanted that.

Arthur just nodded.

"Yes Father." He bowed and left the council chambers. Merlin trailing after him.

As Arthur entered the doors to his room he collapsed on the bed, his head in the pillow. He heard the door close behind him, Merlins footsteps leading to a chair in the room. He heard a sound that sounded like Merlin sitting down.

Uther wasted no time In getting straight to the point.

"We have received word that king Gevalan of Asectain wishes to make an alliance with Camelot." Once Uther spoke those words Merlin almost choked.

Asectain was his kingdom! It wasn't this king Gevalan's. He was the rightful heir to the throne. And this king ruined everything his father and he had built, he had purged magic through the land. Took pleasure from doing it too.

That was what Arthur had told him anyway. This king had slaughtered HIS people. Killed His friends and forced his father to live in a cave. He had ruined his life and now they had to go sign a treaty with this so called King.

"Could this Be a trick?" Arthur asked.

Merlin thought about that. This king did seem to be the kind of man who would try to hurt Arthur, he was no friend to the Pendragons and Camelot after all. Not to mention he was power hungry, he had came into his kingdom in the darkest part of the night, just before the dawn and taken all he had loved away from him. If he hurt Arthur…

"King Gevalan is no friend of Camelot. Why would he wish to make an alliance. Especially with winter approaching. I have heard that Asectain always had a good supply of crops in winter." Arthur continued.

Merlin looked down, he was one of the people who had put that enchantment on the crops to always grow. And this king was taking advantage of that.

"He claims to have seen the error of his ways. Of how we both share an enemy." Uther replied.

Merlin almost snorted at that, this man was power hungry and evil. He should die for what he has done. Merlin stopped himself for thinking these things but it was difficult. After all he had done.

"The enemy of your enemy isn't necessarily your friend, Father." Arthur replied.

"My decision is final Arthur. Take some knights to Asectain with you. Sign the treaty and come home." Uther said.

Arthur agreed and bowed, exiting the room with haste. Merlin followed, on the verge of tears. Or, punching someone in the face. He was a kind prince. He ruled his people with pride but if someone threatened his friends, his family or his people he would always fight to the death. No matter what. He was overly protective of his people and they would always look for him in times of need. That was why it was even harder for him than it was for his mother or William.

Merlin sat down in shock. What was he going to do? He doubted that this king would recognise him, neither would the knights. He probably said that he and his father were dead. Probably his mother too.

"Why must my father believe him so willingly?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, Arthur." Merlin said, thinking about his options. "I really don't."

**Well, That was fun to write. I promise It will get better soon. Though I really feel sorry for merlin. Even though I am writing it. Evil person. I probably wont put the other chapter up until tomorrow. **


	4. The secrets we keep

**nights till the next chapter. ENJOY**

Merlin rode at Arthurs side as they left the gates of camelots. The knights trailing behind. Arthur didn't bring many knights. His father needed the knights here and they didn't want to look like they were marching to war.

Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Merlin and Arthur rode out of the gates. Two nobles, two princes and Two commoners that became nobles. Though, no one knew he was a prince. They all just assumed he was a servant, if anyone knew he would put himself and his mother in danger. Maybe even his people.

It was noon before someone came up to him. Merlin had barely sad a word all day. No doubt they were worried.

"You alright Merlin?" Gwaine asked, riding next to merlin. His brown hair blowing in the wind.

Merlin just sighed, he wanted so much to tell Gwaine but if someone thought he knew something he would be put in danger.

"Fine, just worried. That's all." Merlin said.

Gwaine snorted and merlin looked at him sharply.

"Merlin, you are never worried. And if you are something horrible happens." Gwaine said. Merlin just stared.

"Gwaine, something horrible always happens. Hunting, quests, peace treaties. We are like a magnet for trouble." Merlin replied.

Gwaine just laughed.

"We did meet in a bar fight after all." Gwaine chuckled. Merlin joined in, remembering all the times that he had gotten in trouble because of Will and Thomas. Drinking was never his strong point. And he always wreaked havoc where ever he went when he was drunk. He gave pigs wings once, making them fly away in the night. His father wasn't happy about that and made him get them back, which involved a whole quest with his friends.

Thomas, William, Jordan, Julion and Richard.

They were the only knights that truly understood him. They were his best friends, they stood by him through thick and thin.

Jordan, the Brunette, Not the tallest but not the shortest. His friend who dragged him into taverns. Always spoke up when he didn't agree.

Julion, the responsible one of them, kept them from ending up in the stocks too often. The short but chatty knight who would always stick up for his friends.

Richard, The sneaky one. He must have pulled more pranks than any of the knights and merlin combined. And he never got caught. Not even when he was right in the middle of a problem. He always got himself out of those situations.

Merlin let loose a small sob, not much of one but it was enough for Gwaine to notice.

"Merlin?" He asked and Merlin just turned his horse around.

"Don't wait for me. I need time to think." He said and started riding into the woods. He didn't know where and he didn't care.

Gwaine laughed with merlin for ages, he loved having such a great friend. Merlin may not only be his only friend anymore but he would always be his best. He remembered their first meeting, a tavern brawl. He laughed even harder at that memory.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed merlin stop laughing. But he did notice the quiet sob that came from his friend. Had Gwaine said something? Had he done something to make his friend cry?

"Merlin?" He asked, worried.

Merlin just turned his horse around and started to ride. But before he did he told Gwaine not to wait for him. That he needed time to think.

"Arthu!" Gwaine yelled, stopping the small group. Arthur looked over his shoulder, obviously annoyed.  
"Wheres merlin?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"He said he needs a minute. You keep going. " Gwaine said.

"We'll make camp. You meet us there." Arthur said, leaving Gwaine to do as he wished.

Gwaine put his horse in the same direction as merlin had gone and yelled. Hya!

It took him a while but finally Gwaine heard it, sobbing. A sound he had never thought to have heard from merlin. Happy, cheerful merlin. Merlin had found a small river and was now sitting infront of it, crying.

He snuck behind him, not wanting to disturb him when he stood on a twig. It pretty much echoed through the trees.

Merlin stopped sobbing and…

Turned around, sword in hand and put it against Gwaine's throat in a matter of seconds. But it wasn't that that stopped him. It was the fact that merlin had done it like an expert swordsman. Merlin lowered his sword when he realised it was Gwaine.

"I could have taken your head off Gwaine." He sighed, sitting back down.

Gwaine nodded, coming over and sitting beside it. He then noticed the blade. It was fine craftsmanship.

"May I?" Gwaine asked, putting his gloved hands out. Merlin nodded and handed him the sword.

Gwaine couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. The red and orange flames painted throughout the sword made it seem that the sword was on fire. The craftsmanship was extraordinary. Better than Camelot's swords. Better than any kings sword.

"How did you get this?" Gwaine asked merlin. Merlin looked sad for a moment. Like he was rethinking an old memory.

"It was given to me when I was 15. A gift from my father." Merlin said, looking at the sky, tears flowing down his face.

"What happened to him?" Gwaine asked. Didn't merlin say he only met his father right before he died.

Merlin looked at Gwaine and smiled, a sad smile.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Merlin asked.

"Shoot." Gwaine said, throwing a pebble into the water. He was a noble who hated all nobles and then earnt the title of being a noble.

"The kingdom we are going to. Was my fathers kingdom." Merlin said.

Gwaine just stopped and stared, that meant merlin was a prince? Prince merlin. It did kind of have a ring to it.

"So…" Gwaine stated. "You are a prince?"

Merlin just nodded.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked. Merlin just sighed.

"It was when I was 16. It was just before dawn and I was with my best friend. The idiot always got me into trouble. And the warning bells rang. They were already inside and will and I…" merlin gulped. "Will knocked me unconscious. The next think I know I am in a clearing, the city had fallen and I was living a normal life."

Gwaine stopped and stared.

"So, you're a long lost prince. You and one of your knights escaped. You are the sole heir to the throne, you are travelling to see the man who took your throne and you have no idea what you are doing?" Gwaine asked, he would so make fun of this later.

Merlin just nodded and Gwaine broke out into a massive smile.

"That, my friend, is extremely cool." Gwaine said, patting merlin on the back.

"So…. Does that mean you can use a sword?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not that good." Merlin replied and Gwaine could tell he was probably lying.

"Fine, Then I will teach you." Gwaine drew his sword and merlin sighed.

"Gwaine…" He tried but Gwaine held up a finger. He would not hear any of this.

"Fine, if I beat you, you have to clean arthurs socks for a week." Merlin grinned.

Gwaine tilted his head to the side.

"Sounds fair. When I win, you have to wash my socks as well." Gwaine said and merlin made a face. Gwaine just laughed and attacked.

The next minute was a blur, one minute Gwaine's attacking merlin, merlin parried his blow and the next thing he knew, Gwaine was lying on the ground. With a sword at his chest. Not even Arthur can beat Gwaine that easily.

Merlin offered Gwaine his hand and Gwaine stood up. Staring at merlin wide-eyed.

"I guess I better get the princesses socks washed as soon as I get back." Gwaine breathed and merlin laughed.

"I used to be told I was the best warrior in the five kingdoms. I guess I never believed it." Merlin looked at Gwaine.

"Thank you." He said.

Gwaine was puzzled at this. Why was merlin thanking him?

"For what?" Gwaine asked.

"Not hating me for lying to you." He replied sheepishly.

Gwaine patted him on the back and was about to jump on his horse when merlin suddenly said.

"Oh and Gwaine, I also have magic." Merlin stated.

**Oooooooh. Cliffy. Never done a cliff hanger before. Not that big of one but hey. Who knows. **

**I'll put the next chapter up Tomorrow if I get some reviews. Though, you may have to wait another day.**

**EVIL PERSON. **


	5. Merlin with a sword?

"Oh and Gwaine, I have magic." Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself. Why the hell did he just say that? He just earnt Gwaine's trust and now he was confessing to being a sorcerer.

"I knew it!" Gwaine shouted. Mounting his horse, a massive grin on his face.

"What?" Merlin asked shocked.

"Courage, Strength and Magic. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who is who." Gwaine explained. "But as soon as we get to your kingdom we are getting drunk and playing pranks on nobles."

Merlin groaned. "You're worse than the knights."

Gwaine looked over in interest.

"Who are the knights?" Gwaine asked and Merlin just sighed.

"They were my friends. Always playing pranks on me and each other. Or, dragging me into pranks. Though, it was mostly only Will and I who ended up in the stocks. Richard never got caught. And I man never but the pulled more pranks than any of us. Will dragged me into them. Jordan dragged me into taverns, you would have liked him. Thomas loved pranks but he didn't play as many pranks on me. He respected me too much for that. Though, one morning woke up soaked because they woke my up by pouring a bucket of water over my head." Merlin stated and Gwaine laughed.

Merlin just sighed, he missed his friends.

"What happened to them?" Gwaine asked.

"Will was with me when they attacked, Thomas was with the bakers daughter. On the side of the castle that was hit first. The other knights probably had to fight. Will died a few years ago." Merlin chocked.

"I'm sorry." Gwaine said.

"Me too." Merlin replied, he couldn't believe he just shared that. Not even Gaius knew the whole story about him being a prince.

Gwaine was about to say something but was interrupted by a crackle of a fire.

"Merlin." Gwaine whispered. "Your sword."

Merlin noticed for the first time that he was still holding his sword, it just felt so natural. He always had a sword at his hip. Even in ealdor, when he practice with Will the sword felt natural.

He whispered a spell and suddenly Gwaine was having trouble focusing on the sword, it was like he was looking through it or past it. Merlin shrugged and pulled a scabbard out, whispering the Same spell and placing it in his scabbard. You couldn't even notice them.

Merlin grinned sheepishly at Gwaine, you wouldn't be able to see them now. Unless you really focused.

"Merlin," Gwaine asked. "Has anyone even told you, you're a genius?"

Merlin just laughed and stepped into the camp, Gwaine laughing from behind him.

"There you are! We were about to send a search party!" Arthur practically shouted.

"Nah princess, no one can take us on. Especially with Merlin here." Gwaine patted Merlin on the back and Merlin glared. But Gwaine wasn't through yet.

Arthur snorted.

"Merlin? Fighting a bunch of bandits?" He said doubtfully.

Gwaine just scowled and Merlin started to get uneasy.

'Merlin is one of the best swordsmen in the five kingdoms." Gwaine stated with a straight face, then cracked up laughing. The other knights laughing along side him.

"You really had us going there Gwaine." Elyan laughed, Merlin just shook it off.

"I thought you were serious for a moment." Percival noted.

"Can you imagine, Merlin as the best swordsman in the five kingdoms?" Arthur asked, causing another round of laughter.

Merlin nodded, a massive smile on his face. His friends didn't know who he was. They thought he was horrible with a sword, and he couldn't blame them. He was a great actor.

Merlin sat down around the camp fire, thinking about how Gwaine had accepted him so easily, maybe this wouldn't be as bad after all.

**I Will update in a few more days. I just got my Red belt in taekwondo and I have other things to do. **

**Please review? **


	6. Murderous

To say Gwaine was worried was an understatement. Gwaine wasn't worried, he was terrified. Terrified of what this would do to his friend, prince or not he would stand by him. To the death. He was probably Merlins only knight at the moment. If there were a fight he would stand by merlin. He would defend him to his last breathe. But merlin had to be able to hold it together so they both got out of this alive.

They rode through the gates and through the city. It was around noon and they had been riding all day. Everyone stopped and stared at them as they passed, probably wondering what the prince of Camelot was doing here. Merlin was riding beside him and Gwaine swore that he tensed.

As they reached the courtyard the king and his knights came to meet them and Merlin looked absolutely murderous.

The man was short, fat and obviously spoiled. Gwaine couldn't help but thinking everything about this man screamed EVIL. His pitch black robes with a few spots of red, his long beard, his bald head. Everything.

He studied the knights.

The group weren't that big but still bigger than the Camelot party. Some of the knights looked uneasy, like they wanted nothing to do with this.

He looked at every single one of them, studying their features, none sounded like the boys that merlin knew but people grow up. He stopped at the last one, Piercing green eyes met his gaze and Gwaine almost fell of his horse. He had never seen such green eyes. Normal eyes you could kinda see their dullness and patterns if you looked closely. This mans eyes held no dull ness. They were fully Green. And extremely impressive.

"Welcome Prince Arthur, to Asectian." King Gevalan spoke, in a deep voice. Gwaine felt shivers go down his spine. Gwaine looked to his side and saw something he never thought he would see.

Merlin looked like he would jump off his horse, stab the man and probably kill some of the knights if he had to. He looked like he was drowning in rage and hatred, maybe even sadness. Merlin looked murderous.

Merlins heart was pumping as he rode through the gates of his city, tensing for what he was about to see.

The people hurried along the lower town, as far away from the palace as possible. When a knight would walk past they would look at them with fear. So many buildings were missing from when his father was king and so many people were on the streets, looking like they were starving.

Merlin almost cried as he saw a young homeless boy crying and begging for food. He almost killed the knight that laughed at this young boys distress. But he didn't let the tears slide down his face but he wanted to. Instead his face was a mix of rage, hatred and sadness. As he rode further into the city there were less people. When someone did go past them they would scurry past them, like they were in fear of being flogged or worse…

As merlin stopped in front of the palace beside Gwaine he almost jumped off his horse and killed anyone near by. The palace wasn't pure white anymore, it was grey and red. The red was clearly blood and it was painted on one side of the palace, The red eagle. It was probably to show that no one who stood up to him would live.

It was even worse when a short man in black robes came out of the castle, he had no hair on his head and his stomach bulged. His black beard hung from his chin like a black spider web and his eyes were cold. Cold and Evil. When Merlin had met the Cailleach, he had seen sadness in her eyes. In the king he saw something that could only be described as evil.

"Welcome Prince Arthur, to Asectian." The king greeted his friend in a deep voice. One that sent shivers down merlins spine.

"Thank you for having us." Arthur smiled but merlin saw through that smile, he was disgusted of the state of this kingdom. And Merlin didn't blame him.

"It is no problem. We both share an enemy after all." King Gevalan said, smiling warmly. Arthur seemed to take this as an excuse for the treaty and jumped off his horse.

"Well, we are glad that you have decided to make peace."

"Let us go inside. I am sure you are weary from your travels." The king said and without another word started to walk into the palace.

Gwaine turned to merlin.

"Come on. We should go inside." Gwaine said, Giving his horse to a stable boy.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I have been busy for the last few days and I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter. Next chapter should be more interesting. Just letting you know I have changed it from 6 to 8 years since the king took over Asectian** **So merlin has longer in ealdor. Please Review? I could use one or two idea's. I am pretty making this up as I go along. I will update soon. I **


	7. Found

Merlin put his own horse in the stables. When he was price he would often come to the stables to escape his duties, not that there were many but the life of a prince could be so busy. Sometimes his friends would come with him. He sighed as he put his horse in a random stall, he wanted to go to his old stall, to be like old times.

When he was younger he used to get one of the horses, normally Hasian (The horse he raised since she was a foal.) and ride her till he couldn't stop.

He decided to look for the mare, it would be grown up by know and may even belong to the king.

He walked up the stalls, hearing the familiar crunch of dry straw beneath his feet and he felt more at home than ever. He was about to give up, to say its hopeless when saw a familiar shape. He ran to the last stall and almost cried at what he saw. Hasian was still there but she wasn't alone, there was a tiny foal, probably born a few weeks ago in the stall with her. Merlin opened the gate and started towards her, Hasian looked up, weary of the new arrival but Merlin just kept on walking.

"Hey Girl, remember me." He said, clicking his tongue 3 times. Hasian walked towards her owner cautiously and Merlin felt worry, had they hurt her as well? Had they whipped her? As he was about to lay his hand on his horses head he felt something sharp press against his back.

"What are you doing with my horse?" A voice asked.

"I was just looking at her. I didn't mean any harm." Merlin said, acting oblivious.

He heard the slide of a sword as it went into its scabbard and Merlin turned.

Meeting familiar brown eyes.

"Jordan!" He yelled before clamping his hand over his mouth, he pretty just admitted to knowing him.

Jordan narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing that Merlin learnt was that you didn't want Jordan to be your enemy.

"How do you know me?" Jordan asked.

"I… I call everyone Jordan." He stuttered, knowing it was useless.

"Jordan! You ok?" Another man came in Merlin sight. With startling green eyes.

"Thomas." He breathed, but Jordan still heard him.

"Call ever body Jordan do you?" He asked, (probably amused by this whole thing).

"I call blondes Thomas." Merlin replied.

"Who are you." Jordan put his blade out and put it against his neck.

"Jordan wait." Thomas said from behind Jordan. Jordan pulled back, obviously confused.

"What? Do you know this guy?" He asked.

Thomas just pushed past Jordan and came face to face with Merlin.

"Is it you?" Thomas asked.

"Depends." Merlin said. "If you want to buy me a drink.

Thomas laughed and hugged his old friend, Merlin laughed too and returned the jesture. They hadn't seen eachother for so long.

When Thomas pulled away he had tears running down his face.

'WHATS GOING ON!" Jordan yelled.

Thomas just laughed.

"You are starting to look like him you know?" Thomas said, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't start that again. Oh Merlin, you look just like your father." He said in a high pitched girl voice.

"Merlin?" Jordan asked, surprised but he quickly overcame that. Seeing the resemblance of this man and his childhood friend.

"Jordan." Merlin nodded before Jordan pulled him into a hug.

"We missed you so much." He said before pulling away, and punching Merlin in the face. Well, Jordan had always been his most rebelliest knight. But also one of his strongest.

Merlin stumbled backwards and fell down, holding his sore jaw.

"Ouch!" He said glaring at his friend.

"You left us!" Jordan shouted.

"Jordan…" Thomas tried but Jordan just glared at Thomas.

"Don't start Tom, you know as well as I the things this king has done." He sneered and turned back to Merlin.

"8 years! 8 years of serving the worst and cruellest king imaginable. Do you know what he did to those who would rebel?" He asked.

Merlin just shook his head, he didn't want to hear this but he needed to hear this.

"They executed them. Richard, Julion, some of the other knights, Men, women and Children. THEY ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T RETURN AND FIGHT!" He yelled.

His words hit Merlin like A horse had kicked him. Julion and Richard had been executed. So many people he had cared about, killed off for returning the gesture. Just because he didn't return to his kingdom. Because he didn't fight for his people as hard as he could.

Merlin looked up at his friend, tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know." He tried but Jordan just glared.

"Damn right you didn't know. You weren't here to know. You ran off like a snivelling coward." He whispered but his words cut through him more than anything he had said before.

Jordan spat on the ground and stormed out of the stables, Thomas rushing to Merlins side. He put a comforting hand on Merlins shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Thomas said sadly.

"But it was." Merlin replied. "I left. I went to cenreds kingdom and then I come to Camelot and leave my people to suffer. Stupid destiny." He mumbled at the end but Thomas heard him anyway.

"Destiny?" Thomas asked.

Merlin nodded. Not really wanting to explain this but there was no escaping it now.

"Remember how my father was a dragonlord?" He asked and Thomas nodded.

"There used to be a dragon chained beneath the castle. He told me of my destiny. Arthur is said to be the once and future king. To bring magic back to the land and unite the five kingdoms. But he faces many threats." Merlin said, looking at his friend.

"That's when you come in?" Thomas asked. Merlin nodded.

"Arthur needs my help. I am apparently the most powerful warlock to even live or something like that. Bad enough being one of the best swordsmen in the five kingdoms let alone warlock. The druids even call me Emrys." Merlin finished, the last part made him blush in embarrassment.

Thomas just stared at him for a moment.

"You do realise you are a servant?" He asked. Merlin nodded.

"Arthur doesn't care about that." He replied, defending Arthur.

Thomas smiled.

"Things have changed for you. You built a new life." Thomas smiled, standing up and offering his hand. Merlin smiled and realised that Thomas was just like Lancelot. Accepting, kind, loyal, honourable and one of his best friends.

"Thanks you." He whispered, taking his old friends hand and standing.

Thomas stared at him for a moment.

"Merlin?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" Merlin replied turning back to his old horse.

"Where are you sleeping?" His friend asked him.

"The servants quarters." Merlin replied and Thomas just started laughing. Merlin looked back at him, a grin on his face but he was still confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You are a long lost prince, the rightful heir to the throne, the best swordsman in the five kingdoms, the most powerful warlock alive and Prince Arthurs personal protector. And you are sleeping in crappy servant quarters?" He laughed.

Merlin just started laughing along with him. It had been so long since he had laughed along with his friend, too long.

"You are sleeping in my room." Thomas said. And Merlins grin disappeared.

"No. That's your room." Merlin said but Thomas shook his head.

"I have a guest bed in my room." He replied. Merlin was about to argue but Thomas put his hand up.

"No Merlin, it is my duty. As a knight of Asectian. Besides," He smiled. "What would your father think if I let you sleep in a servants quarters?"

"He never used to mind, that much." Merlin said.

"You rather slept in my room, Your room, the other knights rooms or the servants quarters." Thomas said.

"Now lets go before someone notices your gone. The king has a feast tonight so we should probably clean up before we go." Thomas patted Merlin on the back as he led Merlin to his chambers.

But despite the troubles that Thomas had gone through, what could happen if someone had found out. He was ecstatic, he had found the lost prince.

**I hope the next chapter will be interesting. I don't know whats going to happen in this story, I have an idea but It might change. ;) **

**I don't know when I can update next. Probably tomorrow or the next day. It's the weekend so I have stuff to do but I might write. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. **

**Any idea's where this story could go? Please review?**


	8. Arthur the Not-so-much-Dragon-Slayer

Arthur was at the feast, sitting beside king Gevalan. His knights were at one side of the table where the kings were at the other. Merlin and other servants hurried around to various nobles.

"Tell me, Gevalan, how did you come to rule over this kingdom?" Arthur asked, secretly hoping that he would say that he was the heir but Arthur had heard that wasn't true.

"It was many years ago. Eight I think? And this land was plagued by magic." Gevalan said and Arthur nodded in understanding. While he didn't like the state that the kingdom was in now he hated to think of what it would be like with magic.

"King Balinor, was even a dragonlord. The last of his kind. Though, with no dragons. He used his sons magic, to enslave the people. To corrupt them." He said and Arthur took a drink, Merlin hurried to fill his cup but one look at his servants face made him want to jump out of his seat.

His servant looked furious, like he wanted to kill this man. To take Arthur's sword and run him through.

"Balinor you say?" Arthur asked, he remembered that encounter well, the great dragon attacking Camelot. Their quest to find balinor and his death.

"Indeed, You've heard of him?" Gevalan asked in surprise. Probably didn't think that Arthur pendragon would pay much attention to past kings.

"I met him once. A few years ago." Once he said this the whole chamber went silent.

"He's alive?" The king asked, fear etched into his tone.

"No. Cenred's men killed him." Arthur reassured. The king relaxed.

"Could we have this discussion in my chambers later?" He asked.

"Of coarse." Arthur said, nodding his head.

After the feast was over Arthur made his way to king Gevalan's chambers.

He knocked twice and once he entered he marvelled at the size of the room, it was huge. Bigger than his fathers and his room put together.

"Ah Arthur. Please sit." He motioned for a chair in front of him and Arthur sat down, looking at The king.

"Why did you go looking for Balinor?" He asked Arthur.

"The great dragon attacked Camelot." Arthur replied, proud of his accomplishment.

"But you said he died?" Gevalan edged on.

"He did, I had to slay the beast myself." Arthur replied.

"Did you see it fall?" He asked and Arthur frowned.

"No, I was unconscious. But when I awoke I was told that I had dealt him a mortal blow. Why?" He asked the king, worried of where this was going.

"The prince." Gevalan mumbled.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Some people call him the lost prince. He was balinor's son and he was next in line to the throne, He apparently escaped with one of his finest knights and his mother. No one knows if he survived. I had hoped he had died many years ago." He snarled at the last bit.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Arthur asked, confused. What did any of this have to do with the dragon.

"The powers of a dragonlord are passed down from father to son, through death. Only a dragonlord has the power to control and even kill a dragon." He snapped, clearly not wanting to go through this.

"So, I didn't slay the dragon?" He asked, but Merlin had said he had…

Why had Merlin said that if he knew he didn't slay it. Unless Merlin knew the lost prince.

"No." He said and Arthur nodded, standing up and walking out the room. He was going to have a little chat with Merlin.

**OOOOOH, so what will happen next. Till next time.**


	9. No escape

**Thank you for your reviews. It always makes me smile knowing that people like my story enough to review. Enjoy!**

"I didn't slay the dragon did I?" Arthur asked Merlin and Merlin looked up in shock. He was helping Arthur get ready for bed and was just finishing setting the bed out for him.

"Of coarse you did sire." Merlin said and then cursed himself, he never said sire.

Arthur turned to Merlin in shock.

"You said sire!" Arthur told him.

"So?" Merlin asked, trying to mask his worry.

He couldn't let Arthur know who he was. The king had told Arthur that Merlin was a sorcerer. Well, he had told the prince that the lost prince was a sorcerer.

"You only say sire if you are hiding something. Or lying. Or being sarcastic." Arthur said.

"So that's settled then, I am being sarcastic." Merlin said, starting to walk out of the room. Arthur was in his bed clothes so he would be fine to tuck himself in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked him as he reached for the handle. Merlin turned, a frustrated look on his face.

"Its called a bed. Perhaps you should get into yours." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Did I kill the dragon?" Arthur asked. Merlin was getting extremely frustrated.

"No! This guy came into the clearing while you were knocked out and asked me to keep it a secret! HE killed the dragon. Not you. Are you happy now?" He shouted.

Merlin looked at Arthur, waiting for a response.

"What did he look like?" Arthur asked and Merlin sighed. He couldn't exactly describe himself.

"He wore a hood. I didn't see his face." Merlin said quietly. He turned and left, going towards Thomas's chambers. Wanting to have a good nights rest.

"So, Arthur suspects you?" Thomas asked him from the bed next to him.

Merlin just sighed.

"Arthur realised he didn't kill the dragon. But what I am worried about is who helped him realise this? He isn't smart enough to figure it out on his own." Merlin sighed and Thomas laughed.

'You, my friend, Haven't changed a bit." Thomas laughed. Merlin shook his head and laughed with him.

They were getting back to being best friends again.

"Neither have you." Merlin chuckled.

"Next thing you know we will be playing pranks on the nobles again." Merlin replied after a moment. Thinking back to some of the pranks that Thomas would come with him. Thomas never really ended up in the stocks but he still ended up there after a particularly bad prank.

"Oh god, the trouble you got me into. My father used to lecture me about being a better knight. Being responsible." Thomas said.

"My father was worse. He said I had to be a responsible prince." Merlin said, remembering back to one of his lectures.

_"You cant just go around Playing childish pranks on the nobles. You are sixteen for goodness sake!" Balinor yelled at a sixteen year old Merlin. _

_"What if I don't want to be King?" Merlin asked, it was true. At that point in time he had no interest to rule a kingdom. _

_Balinor turned to him, a furious look on his face. _

_"Don't even Joke about that! You are the future king of Asectian. A future dragonlord!" Balinor yelled, striding towards him. _

_"I don't want to be king! I want to be like everyone else!" Merlin countered. _

_"If you do not take your responsibilities seriously. When I die, The kingdom will appear weak. It will fall!" Balinor spoke in a harsh voice. _

_But back then Merlin didn't understand, he was a boy. He wasn't arrogant. He was ignorant. He just wanted to be normal. He didn't want to be a king. _

_"You are destined to be king!" Balinor yelled. _

_"My path is what I make it. Not destiny!" Merlin yelled back. _

_"We cannot escape out destiny." Balinor said quietly. Merlin stormed out of the room, into his own chambers. _

That night, in the darkest hour, Will had come into his room. They had talked and the warning bells had sounded. They had come out to find men invading the castle. They had fled to Ealdor. It was the last prank he had played on a noble. His last lecture from his father. The last time he would ever see Julion and Richard again. And It was the last time he would be prince Merlin. Heir to the throne of Asectian.

For now he wasn't the prince of Asectian. He wasn't the sole heir to the throne. He had forfeited that title the night he fled with Will and his mother. Now he would have to earn that title once again. He would have to free his people, restore his mother as queen and defend his kingdom.

But there was one problem, one thing that his father had said to him. The last thing he had said to him as his king.

"We cannot escape out destiny."

**Ooooh, so the last thing that Merlin and Balinor had talked about was an argument about Merlin's behaviour as a prince. Well, as King to prince anyway. **

**Till next time. **


	10. Destiny or Duty?

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Love it so much when I see a new review. Thank you!**

Gwaine wasn't really a subtle person. He preferred to go into places and make trouble. If he went into taverns he always enjoyed a good brawl. That was how he met Merlin, in the middle of a fight. He laughed at the memory, earning a glare from Percival, Leon and Elyan.

Arthur had called a small meeting. Just the knights and said that he wanted them to go out, at dawn, and find out all they could about some guy called the lost prince.

Now Gwaine wasn't always the smartest person in the world, but he guessed that Merlin had to be the lost prince. Who else would it be? Unless there was some random guy who thought he was a prince and got lost in the woods. But Gwaine doubted that theory.

"Where are we going?" Gwaine whined. Inside he was enjoying this, he had been whining all morning. Leon turned to him for the millionth time, a furious look on his face.

"Gwaine, we are finding out about the lost prince." He said through gritted teeth. Leon could be great fun when he was drunk. But when he was sober he could be incredibly dull and arrogant, bloody noble.

"Ok, Ok. I was just wondering who the hell we can ask? We are going undercover which means that the princess doesn't want someone to know what we are up to." Gwaine said and Leon just stared at him.

"He is your future king Gwaine, you should show him some respect." Leon said and turned, keeping on walking.

Suddenly Leon stopped.

"We wont cover enough ground if we go together. We should go in pairs." Leon said and for a moment everyone looked at eachother. Then, at the exact same time. Leon, Elyan and Percival shouted.

"I'm not going with Gwaine!"

Gwaine pouted and tried to look offended, was he really that bad? Sure he liked to talk. And liked to have a little ale but he wasn't that bad.

"Leon, You suggested that we split up. You get to go with Gwaine." Elyan said to Leon and Leon sighed.

"Fine, but next time we go undercover you can go with him." He sighed and Leon immediately started walking towards the market. There would have to be someone who knew something there.

Gwaine followed with haste, really hoping that Merlin's secret wouldn't be revealed anytime today.

Finally, they came to an old tent in the market, it appeared to have the store inside. Gwaine sighed as Leon went inside.

Inside the tent were many artifacts. Gold and silver Jewellery hung from points in the ceiling, The chairs looked old. Over 50 years old. The table didn't look much better, it looked like it was going to fall down at any moment. They weaved through the artifacts then came to something. It was a painting, very old and Gwaine smiled. It was a painting of a man, Brown eyes, Brown hair, standing tall and wearing a crown atop his head.

Next to him was a boy, no older than 12 with high cheek bones, blue eyes and a neckerchief. If he studied it closely he saw Merlin in that boy.

"I see you are admiring my work." A woman's voice said from behind him, he spun to see an old women, slowly walking into the tent. She was carrying a basket of herbs So that was probably why she was out.

"Indeed. The prince isn't it?" Gwaine asked and she smiled, a toothless smile. The women had to be over 80 years old.

"Indeed, you know of him?" She asked Gwaine but Leon stepped in before Gwaine could answer.

"Actually, that's what we have come to find out. We need to know all you can tell us about the lost prince." Leon stated and the women motioned for the men to sit in two chairs in front of the table. Gwaine frowned, they didn't look like they could support their weight but sat down anyway.

"First I must see if you are trust worthy." She said and sat down on the other side of the table. She put her hand out to Leon and he gave her his hand. Her eyes turned gold.

"You do not know of the prince, only of the name he has earnt. Yet you know him as someone else entirely. Your loyalty is to the King of Camelot I see. Uther pendragon, though you do not agree with all his opinions. You show great strength. And would die a million times for your king. But you despise Gevalan for what he has done." Her eyes faded back to green and stared at Leon.

"You are trustworthy." She motioned for Gwaine and Gwaine gasped as he felt magic enter his arm. Her eyes turned gold.

"You hold no love for Uther pendragon, but you are loyal to Arthur. However, your loyalty to the lost prince comes first."

Leon looked at him sharply and Gwaine just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"You will die for the prince. And you wish to see him returned to his rightful place. Even though you will miss him with all your heart once he is gone. You lie to your king and Prince Arthur. To protect the prince. Even though he has kept secrets from you." Her eyes turned back to green and Gwaine pulled his hand away.

"You know who he is?" Leon asked. Gwaine stared at him, trying to think of what to say.

"I do." Gwaine replied.

"Then tell us. We can tell Arthur." Leon persisted.

"He earned my loyalty long before prince Arthur." Gwaine said.

"You have sworn your allegiance to the king." Leon said.

"Leon, don't make me choose. Because it will be him." Gwaine said and Leon grunted, annoyed.

"Lets get down to business shall we?" Gwaine asked the women in his most charming voice.

"Indeed." She said a few words and her eyes flashed gold. Leon jumped up and pulled out his sword but Gwaine couldn't care less. So what if she was a sorceress?

"Please sir knight. Sit." She motioned for a chair and Leon sat down.

" O Dduwies mawr o ddoethineb. Dangos i ni y gweithredoedd lawer o Y tywysog goll Asectian!" She chanted and suddenly, a picture was infront of them. It was a younge man, wearing Armour. Only sixteen years old.

There were only 5 knights with him. The crest they bore was a Sword, covered in flames and surrounded at the bottom. The backround of the crest was light blue. As was the capes they wore. Suddenly, a hybrid of a bird and a women jumped infront of the knights, its cry piercing Gwaine's ears. One of the knights was injured. They fought with the beast until it was finally killed, by the prince. Only one injury.

"The Harpy was a great accomplishment for the prince. He was the first to kill a Harpy in over 300 years." The women said.

Next was something funny. Merlin was 15 here. He was with a boy around the same age, maybe a few years older. And It was of them pranking one of the nobles. Gwaine couldnt stop a burst of laughter as a noble came out of the room. Yelling at Merlin, with pink hair on his head.

Next it showed the Prince fighting another armies champion. The armies on both sides of them cheering. Merlin beat the man in less than a minute with a did not kill him. The same sword that he had shown Gwaine.

"He stopped war between Asectian and CarLeon. When he was 14."

It showed him putting a spell on the crops to make them grow. It showed him saving his peoples lives and him ending up in the stocks for pranks. Most of the time with the same Person but sometimes ending up with different people. Always only five people. Finally it showed him in his chambers, with his friend, the warning bell sounding and the soldiers coming. It showed his knight punching him in the face when he refused to go and His friend/knight carrying him away.

Finally, the images stopped.

Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief, none of that had revealed who Merlin was. They only heard some things while watching that. Nothing to identify the prince as Merlin.

They were silent for a moment until Finally, Gwaine spoke up.

"He still has that sword. The one he used to defeat the army." Gwaine said to the women and she smiled.

"It was a gift, from the temple of the dragonlord. It is called Ddraig Anadl, For it was one of the only swords ever forged in a dragons breathe." She smiled sadly. "There are Three others made by the temple of the dragonlord. One was made for Strength, The other honour and the final one, Truth. They are said to be only wielded in Asectian's darkest days. To bring light to the darkness."

"They are very powerful weapons, only to be weilded by the one they have been chosen for." She leaned in close to the knights.

"Sometimes, a man does not choose his sword. But the sword chooses him. And it will only serve him." She said.

She turned to Gwaine.

"Sir Gwaine, do you swear on your life to protect the lost prince." She said to him and Gwaine was confused for a moment. Why would he have to do that?

"I do." He answered anyway.

"He must now choose Between Destiny and duty."

"His destiny is not here. It is beside the once and future king. He must take back his kingdom to fulfill the profecy though. And he must protect his people, it is his duty." She told him in a quick voice.

"How does he do that? How does he take back his kingdom yet remain at arthurs side?" He asked.

"Sometimes. When in pain. A mothers love is the only solution."

**That chapter was so fun to write. It wasn't fun at the start but it got better. I hope you enjoyed it. Well, I am now going to watch the sword in the stone. (The season 4 finale.) And I have school this week so I probably wont update for a few more days. **


	11. True intentions

**I lied. I will update tonight because I am awesome. **

"Merlin!" A voice rang throughout the castle and Merlin groaned, Thomas just stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. He realised Merlin was a servant but now he realised he wasn't a very punctual one.

"Sire." Thomas said from next to him. Merlin groaned again, the one thing he didn't miss was people calling him sire. Though, he was bowed at time and again. He hated being treated differently.

"Thomas, what did I tell you about calling me that?" Merlin asked his friend and Thomas started to laugh. Back to old routines.

"The prince of Camelot needs you." He told Merlin and Merlin groaned. Why did he have to need him first thing in the bloody morning.

"He can get served by me in his kingdom." Merlin groaned. Thomas laughed so hard he looked like he would drop off the bed.

"It seems you haven't changed at all. Maybe I should do that cold water trick again?" Thomas asked and Merlin shot out of bed.

"No!" Merlin yelled and Thomas started laughing. There was a knock at the door and Thomas got up and answered it. Outside, was the prince of Camelot.

"Have you seen my servant Merlin? He's got black hair, blue eyes, extremely clumsy and not very bright?" Arthur asked and Thomas cracked up laughing.

He turned back to Merlin, who was looking at him with a pleading expression.

"I'm sorry." He said to arthur and Arthur nodded his head.

"But you wont find Merlin anywhere in the castle." Thomas grinned before opening the door.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and Merlin just sighed.

"I hate you sometimes Thomas." He said and got up.

"Forgive my manservant for invading your quarters. It wont happen again." He said.

"Actually," Thomas began, not knowing if he should cover for Merlin or not. Though, Merlin was his prince so he should. "I asked Merlin to stay. I haven't seen him for many years. When his mother and himself used to visit. Before Gevalan's time." Thomas said to Arthur and Arthur stared at Merlin like he had grown another head.

Before Arthur could comment a servant rushed up to them.

"The king has requested your presents." He looked at Thomas. "You too."

Thomas ran inside and started to change. Merlin helped him into his chainmail and they were out the door in record time. Arthur walking behind them like he had no idea what was going on.

Once they were inside Merlin went into the corner and Thomas stood beside him.

The king stared as Arthur entered the room but nodded when he stood infront of him.

"Prince Arthur. I must ask of you to extend your visit." The king said and Arthur Jerked his head up in surprise. Thomas was slightly worried of why the king would have reason to ask of such a thing.

"There have been reports of a creature, A women mixed with a bird. But fierce and merciless. I must ask you not exit the city walls until we have vanquished it." He said and for some reason, he saw two of Camelot's knights tense. One had dark brown hair that was kind of long and the other had light brown hair at around the same length. But why would they tense, they hadn't been there to fight the harpy all those years ago?

"Sire." Thomas spoke up and everyone looked at him. "We have faced this creature before."

The king looked at him curiously.

"I do not recall such a creature." He said, in a voice that to this day, still sent shivers down Thomas's spine.

"No sire. It was many years ago. Before you took over the kingdom. Myself, sir William, Sir Julion , Sir Richard, Sir Jordan and the son of Balinor faced him many years ago." He said, choosing his words carefully. No one spoke of Merlin, if you valued your life.

"How was the creature vanquished?" The king asked.

"With skill and teamwork. The harpy may be fierce but even she cannot fight knights when they work together." He spoke with confidence in his voice but he was nervous, they would need Ddraig Anadl to succeed in killing it. That was how they killed it last time. Well, that was how Merlin killed it.

"Then myself and my knights offer our assistance." Arthur offered.

"Are you sure? If you are to die." The king said.

"I know. I will send word of what I am doing. I assure you that if i die you will not be blamed." Arthur said and king Gevalan nodded, a smile on his face.

"Then you will kill it?" Gevalan asked. Thomas was getting worried, there was no way that Gevalan would risk war like this. Normally, he wouldnt allow him to go... unless.

He had figured it out, That Merlin was with the camelot party. He was no friend of the pendragon either. If he killed both he would not start a war and leave camelot with no heir. Not to mention he would kill two of his greatest threats. Especially Merlin.

"I will go sire." Thomas volenteered. Looking at Jordan with pleading eyes.

"I will too sire." Jordan said, stepping forward.

"Good. Sir Delevan, Sir Cheyne, Sir Richard, Sir Kyal and Sir Harrison will join you." Gevalan said, smirking.

Thomas's heart stopped. Those were the names of the knights that were most loyal to Merlin. The king wanted them all dead. The camelot party, Merlin (Even if he didnt know who he was), and some of Balinor's and Merlins most loyal supporterers going on a suicide mission.

"Dismissed." The king said and everone left the council chambers.

On the way out Thomas bumped into Jordan.

"Get the knights, meet me in my chambers in one hour." He whispered to his friend and Jordan nodded.

Thomas sighed, they would have to be sneaky if they wanted to survive.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The king wants them dead. So how will Merlin defeat the harpy without revealing his biggest secret. Until next time. **


	12. The brotherhood of Asectian

**I LOVED THIS CHAPTER. I know I was the one who wrote it but it was so fun to write. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. It makes me really happy every time someone posts a new review. **

**Enjoy! **

Great! Merlin thought. Why the hell did he have to go and slay another Harpy. It was bad enough last time. Jordan had gotten seriously injured. And he had been able to use magic freely. Now the only thing he would have to kill it with would be Ddraig Anadl. He used that last time but he had to get close to the creature first.

"Hurry up Merlin." Arthur told him. "We leave at noon."

Merlin was stuck packing the bags, as usual.

"Do you even know what a Harpy looks like?" Merlin asked Arthur, who probably didnt.

"A women and a bird mixed together. Not that hard to miss." Arthur commented and Merlin slapped his head.

"Well, a women and a bird. What a great description." Merlin said to his friend. Who was also his master, but only in camelot.

"Well, no ones exactly gotten close enough to it without being killed MERLIN." Arthur told him and Merlin was about this close to tell him that he was one of the only people who had actually slayed a harpy.

Before he could comment there was a knock on the door. Merlin groaned, now what?

"Enter!" Arthur shouted. The knights came inside.

"Ah, Did you find anything?" Percival and Elyan shook they're heads but Leon and Gwaine nodded.

"Ok Leon, Gwaine, lets hear it." Arthur said and Gwaine looked at Merlin.

"Sire, the harpy is a dangerous creature. The only person that has been able to slay it in the last few centuries was the lost prince many years ago." Merlin stared at Leon, how the hell did he know that!

"And apparently this prince has a magical sword called Draid Aiodl or something like that." Gwaine commented, looked at Merlin's sword.

Even though you couldnt notice it because of the enchantment it was still there. Gwaine had seen it placed under the enchantment so he could just see it if he really was concentrating.

"Ddraig Anadl, Gwaine. It means Dragon's breathe" Merlin spoke up. The least his friend could do was remember what his sword was called.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment.

"How did you know that?" He asked surprised.

"I'm not a totaly idiot you know." Merlin said and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"That's debatable." He replied.

"Prat." Merlin mummbled.

"Dollop head." Arthur counted and Merlin tried to look offended.

"That's my word!" He shouted.

"Actually, that's my word." A voice said from the door and they all turned to see Jordan looking on Amused.

"The King wishes us to ride in one hour, sire." He bowed to Merlin but it would have looked like it was to arthur. Jordan then turned and left.

"Well, we better get ready to go." Arthur said, dismissing the knights.

Merlin was in the stables. Preparing his and Arthur's horses for the long trip ahead.

"You know. You could have warned me that you were using my insult." A voice from behind him said and Merlin turned to see Jordan staring at him.

"Didnt think you would mind." Merlin replied. "You seem to hate me so much."

"I was angry Merlin. And can you blame me?"He asked. "I have seen my friends die."

"I didn't choose to leave." Merlin said. "William knocked me out. When I came to the battle was already over."

Merlin smiled a sad smile.

"I couldnt even return without risk of discovery. But then news of a peace treaty comes up and Arthur goes so I have to go too." Merlin sighed.

"I see you made a new life for yourself." Jordan said sadly.

"I did, but it doesnt mean I dont miss this." Merlin motioned to the stables.

"And now I am the last bloody dragonlord. A supposed all powerful warlock and I have to protect the once and future king." Merlin put his hand through his hair.

"You dont have to do all that Merlin." Jordan said to him.

"Do you know what the last thing that my father said to me, as my king?" Merlin asked Jordan and Jordan shook his head.

"He told me that we cannot escape our destiny. I didnt believe him but now i do." Merlin said.

"And I'm sorry but everytime someone or something gets in the way. They are taken from me. Even the women that I loved." Merlin sad sadly.

"Never knew you were that good at speeches mate." A voice said and Merlin spun around to see Gwaine waking into the stables.

"Who's this?" Jordan asked Merlin.

"This is Gwaine. He's a knight of camelot." Merlin said and Gwaine nodded.

"Gwaine this is Jordan. He was one of my closest friends many years ago." Merlin said and Jordan and Gwaine shook hands.

"One question?" Gwaine asked and Jordan nodded.

"Have you ever managed to get Merlin drunk?" Gwaine asked with a serious face. Jordan broke out in a grin.

"Oh yes. And trust me, half the time we ended up in the stocks." Jordan said and Gwaine cracked up laughing.

"You have to show me how to get him drunk. He barely even has anything to drink!" Gwaine shouted.

"Remember when you got up infront of the whole kingdom while your father was Making a speech and did an irish Jig?" Jordan asked Merlin and cracked up laughing. Gwaine started to laugh too.

"How could I forget? I never heard the end of it." Merlin chuckled.

"I remember that!" Thomas came into the stables and caused a new round of laughter.

When they managed to stop laughing Jordan stared at Merlin.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jordan said and Got down on one knee. Bowing his head low.

"Nonononnononononono! No bowing!" Merlin yelled but Gwaine just laughed, shook his head and followed suit. Finally, Thomas bowed to Merlin aswell.

"I,Sir Jordan Bulion, Pledge my allegiance to Prince Merlin Ambrosious, the rightful Heir to the throne of Asectian, And I will fight to the death." Jordan pledged.

"I, Sir Gwaine Diverad, Pledge my allegiance to Prince Merlin Ambrosious, the rightful heir to the throne of Asectian, and my drinking buddy. I will die for you Merlin." Gwaine said and Merlin was surprised at hearing Gwaine's last name, He had never heard Gwaine's last name.

"I, Thomas Arthur, Pledge my allegiance to Prince Merlin Ambrosious, the rightful heir to the throne of Asectian, And one of my first and Best friends. And I will fight till my last breathe."

Merlin took out his sword. And placed it on Gwaine's shoulders.

"Rise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Asectian." He said and Gwaine rose.

"Rise, Sir Jordan, Knight of Asectian." He said and Jordan rose.

"Rise, Sir Thomas, Knight of Asectian." He said and Thomas rose.

"I know you are already knights, I know you are already serving a king. But you have also pledged your allegiance to me. And that makes you true Asectian knights. And that bond can never be severed. For it is a bond of brother hood. The brotherhood of Asectian." Merlin said smiling proudly.

"Gwaine, my friend, you brought me strength when I was upset. You always show strength no matter what the cause and you are one of my best friends. Even the Dwarf said you were Strength. I thought he meant Physically but now I see he meant mentally."

"Thomas, you were the most honourable knight I knew. You would have been great friends with my friend Lancelot. You would always stand up for what is right but you would always think of the consequences. You will always do what's right."

"Jordan, you always tell the truth. When I returned you didn't welcome me like Thomas, you told me what has happened, you are never afraid to speak your mind and you have never feared the consequences."

"So I see know that I have the best knights in the land at my side. Nothing can stand in our way. But…" Merlin grinned at Gwaine. "You might need some new weapons."

**I loved writing that Chapter. I was like, just let my fingers do the typing. I never expected I would actually do THAT. What do you think Merlin meant by weapons? I know what he meant but I want to see If you can guess. O.O**

**Please review?**


	13. Strength, honour, truth

Gwaine hated Caves. He always has and he always will. Nothing good ever came out of them. He almost got eaten by a giant, baby RAT last time he was in a cave. That was NOT fun.

So now he was walking through a bloody cave, with his two new friends, Thomas and Jordan behind him.

Gwaine was a little confused at the moment, mainly because he had been knighted twice. And that the fact that the king of the second kingdom . Who he didn't serve but served the prince who was meant to be king but posed as a servant to his other Kingdom's (who he fought for) Prince. And now he was getting a new weapon.

Oh and in a few hours they were going off the fight a women/bird hybrid and possibly all die. But it would be confusing because Gwaine had no idea who he was meant to take orders from.

"Where are we going?" Gwaine asked.

"You'll see." Merlin said.

"I am really beginning to hate the mystical side of you Merlin." Gwaine mumbled. Jordan laughed.

"You haven't spent bloody years with it Gwaine." He told him.

"Yeah, but you always got him to do fun stuff. The only thing I got to do with him close to fun were one of two tavern brawls, a few quests that almost got us both killed and bloody bandits." Gwaine mumbled.

"Well, you're in a bad mood Gwaine." Merlin said to his friend.

"The last time you were in a cave you weren't eaten by a giant baby rat now were you?" Gwaine asked.

"No, I think Lancelot was trying to get me back to Camelot so I didn't freeze to death like everyone else who the dorocha touched." Merlin said sarcastically.

"You didn't even get to Camelot! You caught up with us in a few days!" Gwaine shouted, pleased at the echo that the caves provided.

Merlin had a big ball of light thingy hanging over them. The cave was like the one that the dragon used to be kept in. Yes, Gwaine had been down there. He never saw any dragon's but he woke up there once with a massive hangover and no memory of the night before.

"That's because I have magic." Merlin muttered and they kept walking. Until they came to a cave opening. It had four hand prints. Each handprint had a word on it. One of them was Magic. The other's were Strength, Truth and Honour.

"My father brought me down here when I was 15 and asked me to put my hand on the one I felt was right. It was a tradition, on a dragonlords 15th birthday they are to see if one of the four swords are for them. I was drawn to magic. However, the sword itself is named Ddraig Anadl. It was said to be the most powerful of all swords."

Merlin walked up to them.

"Each of you. Place you're hands on teh one you feel is right. The one you are drawn to."

Gwaine was drawn to strength. The hand print was pulsing a deep red. Gwaine stepped forward, like he was hipnotised or in a dream and put his hand onto the hand print.

The red theat the hand print had been pulsing spread up his arm quickly.

He felt magic wash up his arm. It hurt but it was a good pain. Like pulling a splinter out of your foot. But now it felt like something was joining onto him, completing him.

"Cryfder." Gwaine whispered in a voice that wasn't his own. It was full of power. The stone hand print and the stone around it started to disolve and Gwaine's fingers started to grasp something. After a moment, the stone had completely disolved and Gwaine was left standing there, a sword that was a deep red and radiated power in his grasp. The word Cryfder was written on it in black writing, going upwards. The hilt was a brilliant gold.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jordan put his hand into one of the handprints.

"Gwirionedd." Jordan whispered and a blue light went up his arm. There was a blinding light and Gwaine was forced to look away but when he looked back, he saw a sword that was a deep Blue. The most beautiful blue he had every seen with a golden hilt. The word Gwirionedd was carved into the sword in silver.

Finally, Thomas went to grab his sword. He put his hand on the handprint and whispered a word.

"Anrhydedd."

A silver light went up his arm. There was another Blinding light and when Gwaine looked again he saw Thomas, standing tall and Holding A beautiful Silver Sword, the word Anrhydedd running up it in green writing.

Merlin pulled out his sword and whispered.

"Ddraig Anadl."

This light was brighter than any of the others and when they looked back, it looked like flames were dancing on the sword's edge and a little inside. The words Ddraig Anadl were written in gold.

There was a rumbling noise as the cavern started to shift but they didnt move, theyre feet were stuck on the ground.

"What's going on?" Gwaine shouted.

"I dont know!" Merlin replied and the rocks started to melt away again. But this time, in big places.

There was a blinding light that filled the whole cavern and they all had to cover they're eyes or risk being blinded. Finally, the light faded.

"What the hell?" Gwaine asked Merlin but Merlin Just stared at the wall in surprise. Gwaine turned his head slowly and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that was unexpected."

**Muhahahahahahahahhaahhaa! I was going to go further but then I realised, this would be a fantastic Cliffy. Just incase you are confused go back to the chapter with the old women that Leon and Gwaine meet. Truth, Honour and strength? **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME. 3:) **


	14. New weapons, New armour

"Well," Gwaine said. "That was unexpected."

In front of Gwaine was Armour. It looked Like the armour when a knight would come for a tornament and have like theyre colour and crest on it. Except this was different, this armour was the same colour as his sword and there was a cape behind it that shared that colour. And had the crest of when Merlin was Prince. Not the red eagle. The dragon's breath sword.

Below the crest it had the word, Strength in big black letters.

He looked over to Jordan's and it was the same for him except blue armour and a blue cape. That blue was the same colour of his sword too and written in green writing was the word Truth.

In front of Thomas was a silver armour, the same as Gwaine's and Jordan's but this one had written in Green writing, Honour.

But floating above all of their armour was another. It was in a glorious gold, The pattern on the cape looked like Flames were dancing up the sides. And on It, written not in gold, but in Blue Letters, was the word. Magic.

Gwaine reached forward for his armour and as soon as he touched it a glove flew onto his hand. His Camelot armour was replaced by that armour in a blink of an eye. Cryfder was in a red scabbard at his hip. He looked up to see his camelot armour randomly floating around.

"I am so confused right now." He said.

"Tell me about it." Jordan said next to him and Gwaine turned to see Jordan in his armour, blue cape and all. A blue scabbard strapped to his waist.

"Yep." Thomas said and Gwaine turned again to see Thomas in silver armour, A silver scabbard at his hip.

"Ecleast you guys get kind of basic armour. Look at mine. Any one would notice me a mile away." Merlin said and Gwaine turned to him. When he had put on his armour they must have done the same.

Merlin looked like a true prince in that armour, he stood tall with pride of that one a prince. You could barely recognise him from the servant he once was.

They all just stared at him for a moment, their jaws were practically on the floor. Merlin looked at them amused. That was until they all practically dropped to the ground to bow to him. Merlin groaned.

"Ok, new rule. We are now all equals. NO BOWING!" Merlin sighed.

Gwaine couldnt resist a chuckle, if that was the princes he would be like. Oh yeah, whatever but Merlin is like, NOOO.

"That is why I bow to you." Gwaine said, getting up. "But I'm happy treating you like an equal."

"Thank you sire." Thomas said, looking down at his clothes.

"Its destiny that made you that. Not me." Merlin said.

"I for one, need a drink." Jordan said, stepping forward.

"Merlin, is there a way you can disguise this?" Gwaine asked and Merlin nodded.

"Galw y dillad dim ond pan fyddant yn enw gwir yn cael ei siarad gyda'r bwriad o dwyn nhw." Merlin chanted and suddenly, they were back in the clothes they had had before. Except they still had their swords. Gwaine couldnt help but be impressed.

"The armour will appear when you place your hand on your chest and say your swords true names. The names on your swords. And you have to want to be able to do it for them to appear. So it cannot happen by accident." Merlin grinned.

"Merlin." Jordan said, "Has anyone ever told you, Your a genius?"

"Gwaine?" A voice echoed through the cave and they all looked at eachother, panicking.

"That was Leon." Merlin said in a panicked voice.

"You must not let any of the knights of camelot know who we are. We will take back the kingdom when they leave. Is that clear?" Merlin asked. And all the knights nodded.

"Leon!" Gwaine yelled when Leon came around the corner.

"Gwaine? Merlin? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just looking at the caves. They are very interesting you know. Oh my god, look at that rock!" Gwaine said, pointing at a random rock. Pretending to be excited.

"I am concerned for your health Gwaine." Leon said slowly.

"Come on, the Prince wants us to hurry up so we can slay the Harpy and get back to camelot."

**Sorry for it being kind of short. This chapter was ok to write but not as good as the last one or the one before. Sorry about how it was hard to picture Merlin saying that but I had to get Merlin to be the wise one. He is emrys. **


	15. The battle approaches

"Don't be such a girl Merlin!" Arthur said from beside him. Merlin shook his head, he was only asking if they could rest for a minute. They would need their strength to defeat the harpy.

"I was just saying." Merlin said.

"That you wanted to sit down because riding a horse is sooo exhausting." Arthur said and Merlin groaned. You could never win an argument with him.

He looked back at the knights, none of them besides gwaine, Jordan and Thomas knew who he was. The knights of Asectian had been informed by Thomas and Jordan of what the king was planning. To kill them all. They also said that the lost prince was close and soon, they would be free again.

Of coarse, according to Jordan not many of them believed that but it didn't always matter what they believed. As long as they kept fighting.

He was about to call Arthur a prat or something like that when he realised something, all the birds had stopped singing. It was true quiet.

"Arthur." He whispered.

'What now?" He asked turned back to Merlin.

"Listen." Merlin said, in a worried tone. The only thing he could hear was his heart beating in his chest.

"I don't hear anything." He said.

"Exactly." Merlin replied, taking his sword out of its scabbard. He tried to keep it out of sight.

Thomas, Gwaine and Jordan rode up beside him and unsheathed their swords. He heard numerous other swords coming out of their scabbards and they got ready.

After what felt like five minutes nothing happened.

'Well, that was a waste of time." Gwaine piped and just as he said this the harpy flew out of the bushes, running straight into Arthur.

He yelled as he flew off his horse, into a nearby tree.

"Attack!" Leon yelled, taking charge and everyone but Merlin and his knights attacked.

"We will need protection." Merlin said and they nodded.

'The fights barely started." Thomas said.

"Yes but they will be on our side if we do fight." Merlin said quietly.

"Besides, I am the lost prince." Merlin smiled and placed his hand on his chest. Just as he was about to say the words Elyan came zooming past and hit the ground, unconscious.

"Ddraig Anadl." He whispered and felt magic flood his system. His servant clothes were replaced by armour. He took his cape off and saw his friends beside him.

A silver knight, representing honour stood on one side of him. Taking off his silver cape. Thomas.

A red knight stood on his other side, Representing strength. Taking off his red cape. Gwaine.

A blue knight, representing truth, stood beside Thomas, also taking off his blue cape. Jordan.

"Lets do this." Jordan said with a mad glimmer in his eye.

"For Asectian!" Merlin yelled.

"For Asectian!" His knights replied and as one they started to gallop towards the Harpy. It snarled at them at flew up into the air.

"Sire!" Sir Harrison yelled in surprise. "Your alive!"

"No the time Harrison." He told the knight.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing!" leon asked him.

"Just trust me!" Merlin said.

The Harpy dived, straight towards Merlin.

"Hold." Merlin said.

It came closer and closer.

"Hold."

It was so close that he knew if he waited any longer he would die.

"Now!" He said and started to ride forward. The knights went off in random directions but not too far. The harpy was flying towards him.

Suddenly. Something rammed straight into it and the harpy Cried out.

A flash of Red and Merlin realised it was Gwaine who had hit it.

Two flashes, Silver and Blue. Jordan and Thomas.

They started to circle the harpy, it snarling at them like they had no chance.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Have you ever heard the legend about the four knights?" Balinor asked a 13 year old Merlin. He shook his head. _

_"Well, it is said to be one prince and Three knights but the prince is counted as a knight as he believes in equality. When there was a threat to the kingdom they would fight together. As brothers, for that was what they were. And do you know what?" Balinor asked him. _

_'What?" Merlin asked, blue eyes wide in curiousity. _

_"They were never defeated. Once the bond was made, it was never broken. No matter what the threat was." Balinor had told him. _

_"How can knights and a king be brothers?" Merlin asked._

_"Some say they were just as close as brothers, some say they were seperated at birth, while other just say they were brothers in arms and nothing more."_

_"What were they're names?" Merlin asked. _

_Balinor had just smiled. _

_"They were not known by their given names, but their true names." He had said. _

_"They were known as Magic, Strength, Truth and Honour, alone. But together they were known as the brotherhood of Asectian." _

Merlin had always loved that legend. Some people had said it was rubbish, but Merlin didn't believe that. He had always believed in this legend. But after Asectian attacked he stopped thinking about it. It was forgotten, but now he realised. They could beat this.

"Gwaine, use your strength! Attack it but don't let it hit you!" Merlin called to his friend and Gwaine nodded, with a battle cry he attacked the beast.

"Jordan and Thomas. On me!" He yelled. "The rest of you, ATTACK!"

He road towards the harpy and suddenly there was chaos, He heard cries of pain from both his knights and the harpy.

Suddenly, Gwaine hit it. He stabbed it in the stomach and it shrieked hitting him across the clearing. Gwaine didn't get up.

"Nooooooooooo!" Merlin yelled and stabbed it in the back. The harpy shrieked and dropped to the ground. Merlin stood over her.

"Never touch my friend again." He said and brought the sword down on her neck. Chopping off her head and killing her.

The knights cheered as she died and Merlin looked around. He spotted Gwaine on the floor, blood staining the ground.

'Gwaine!" He said, running towards his friend.

"Merlin." He said weakly and Merlin spotted a massive gash on his chest. And with the amount of blood coming out he would surely die.

"Thomas, Jordan!" He yelled. Tears running down his face. He saw Thomas and Jordan beside him in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you." Gwaine said and closed his eyes. Merlin had tears running down his face.

"No. We can save you." He said but Gwaine didn't move. His breathing became weaker and weaker.

"Thomas, Jordan. Put your hands on his chest." He said, putting his hands on his friends chest. Two other pairs of hands joined his.

"Are you willing to do anything to save him?" Merlin asked them and they nodded fiercely.

"Brothers yn Arms i Brothers yn y gwaed. Gadewch i fywyd y ffrind gostwng yn dychwelyd iddo. Gadewch ein llif gwaed Trwyddo ef ac ein gwaed trwyddo ef. Gadewch iddo garu fel ein brawd. Am nawr rydym yn deulu, teulu neu Magic, Nerth, Honour a Gwirionedd!" he chanted and a golden thread spread through his chest.

A silver and a Blue thread followed suit. They rose into the air and started to interwine. Until a deep red thread sprouted from gwaines chest and Joined them. There was a blinding light and they were all thrown backwards. The last thing he saw was his armour fading back to his normal clothes.

Into nothing.

**That was good but it was a pain to write. I don't know why but I just cant get into battles. **


	16. Brothers?

Merlin groaned when he heard voices. His head was like the inside of a drum. That was strong magic he did so there had to be some effects after.

"Merlin!" A voice yelled and he groaned again. Someone poured something inside his mouth. Something horrible tasting. He pulled a face but the headache went away almost immediately so he wasn't complaining.

He opened his eyes to see Gwaine, Thomas, Jordan and his old physician standing above him.

"Mozak?" He asked the old man and he chuckled.

"It's good to see you too sire." He bowed his head.

Merlin sat up and stared at each of them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You did a very powerful spell. It was a healing spell but it wasn't just that." The physician sighed. "You made yourself, Jordan, Thomas and Gwaine brothers."

Merlin stared at them for a moment. They still looked the same but now they were brothers? In the legend there was 4 brothers! Merlin always thought that his father had meant they were so close they were like brothers.

"Wait, how did you know what spell I used?" Merlin asked and Jordan smiled and patted Thomas on the back.

"When you were saying it Thomas here was Listening to every word. He memorised it and told old Mozak here. No offense." He motioned at Thomas.

"None taken. I am getting old." The old physician said. It was true, he was around 70 now.

"How long was I out?" Merlin asked.

"About two days. Arthur has already signed the treaty." Thomas said.

"And he didn't exactly look happy about it." Jordan laughed. Merlin allowed himself a small smile.

"Has anyone told Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur couldn't figure out he was a sorcerer. Not yet.

"No. But sir Leon wasn't too happy. I don't think Percival really cares." Gwaine said. "You really should talk to him."

"Yeah, the king will have all our heads once he finds out we are brothers." Jordan told him then laughed.

"I cant believe you did that Merlin. That was powerful magic, it could have killed us all!" Thomas said. But then smiled.

"But I am glad you did." Thomas finished.

"Yeah. I have gone from no family to being a bloody Royal with my mates as my brothers." Gwaine said cheerfully

"Sorry Gwaine." Merlin said. He had forgotten that Gwaine had no family left.

"Why are you sorry? Your my brother!" Gwaine laughed so hard his face was going red.

Soon, all the brothers were laughing.

Finally they were done.

"Wow, brothers." Gwaine said quietly.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Jordan said.

"Oh no." Merlin realised something. Something horrible, something that would get him into more trouble than ever before.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"I now not only have three brothers. Two of them will want to drag me to the tavern every chance they get." Merlin said in horror.

"Me too!" Thomas said and they both looked at Gwaine and Jordan, who were practically sprouting horns on their heads. They were both smirking evilly.

"Run!" Merlin said and jumped out of bed. He was still in the clothes from the battle and they were fine. He started to run as fast as he could towards the door but Gwaine beat him to it.

Grabbing Merlin in a head hold he started to rub his knuckle against Merlins head.

"Ow, Gwaine!" He shouted but Gwaine just laughed and didn't look like he was going to stop.

"Jordan!" Thomas yelled and Merlin saw that he was in a similar position.

Gwaine and Jordan both laughed while their brothers struggled until Gwaine finally released Merlin. Jordan waited another minute and finally, let go of Thomas.

"I hate you sometimes." Merlin said to his brother's and they cracked up laughing.

Gwaine walked into Leon's chambers, followed by Merlin.

He couldn't believe that after all these years, he had family again. And they were his friends. Well, he had only known two of them for like a few days. But Merlin was his best friend gone to brother so he was ecstatic.

Since he was his brother now he would defend him even more. He would fight for him when he was his friend sure. He would die for him then but now he was his brother he would do anything for him now. And if anyone ever hurt him, they would regret the day they were born.

"Leon, Percival." Gwaine noted. Leon was sitting on the bed and Percival on a chair.

"Gwaine." Leon nodded. "Merlin."

"Leon. Don't hate Merlin. Let him explain." Gwaine said.

"That is what I am doing." Leon said.

"Right, Merlin?" Gwaine asked. Turning back to his brother and Merlin nodded.

'I was born with Magic." Merlin said. "I had no choice to study it and have never hurt Arthur."

"Go on." Leon said.

"My father. He was the king. And one night, when I was sixteen knights invaded the castle. I was forced to flee." Merlin sighed.

"My mother wouldn't allow me any news of the kingdom. She would never allow me to leave. And Will, my knight and friend, made sure I stayed. We became the village trouble makers." Merlin sighed.

"Why Camelot?" Leon asked.

"Two reasons, one was gaius, he could protect me and help me gain more control over my powers. They were getting too much for me to control. And two, its apparently my destiny to protect Arthur so that he can unite the five kingdoms, Bring magic back to the land and bring apon the time of albion." Merlin said quickly and Gwaine smiled.

Merlin was never subtle. When Gwaine had met him he had always been kind of obvious. How had Gwaine never seen it? Tables randomly flying across the room? Plates throwing themselves at people? Tree's dropping randomly on top of attackers? How the hell had he missed it?

"So. You think its your destiny to save Arthur?" Leon asked.

Merlin nodded.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble he gets himself into? Though, I only helped him at the start because of destiny. Now I help him because he is my friend." Merlin said boldly, it was a dangerous move. Saying that the prince was your friend.

"And why should I believe you?" Leon asked. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Think about it Leon. All the times we were too lucky. Or when a tree branch would fall on someone about to kill us. Think of every fight since Merlin has arrived." Gwaine spoke up.

After a moment of thinking Leon looked up.

"You will have to earn my trust once more but I will not tell Arthur." Leon said.

"Me neither." Percival put in.

"Well, I guess it's as good a time as ever to say we are brothers now." Gwaine just randomly put in.

"What?!" Leon and Percival shouted.

Arthur was in the stables when Gwaine and Merlin came to see him. Merlin was the most nervous about this. He hoped that Arthur would accept it with no worry, and not put two and two together.

"I see your up then." Arthur noted and Merlin rolled his eyes.

'Yeah. Hows your head?" Merlin asked.

"Good, no permanent damage. No thanks to you." Arthur joked. If only he knew.

"What time are you leaving?" Merlin asked.

"Noon. And you better start getting ready." Arthur said. This was where it got complicated.

"Actually, I think I might stay a Gwaine."

"Why?" Arthur asked, curious. Merlin resisted the urge to say that he had to save his kingdom from the clutches of an evil man but he just went for the backup story.

"I haven't seen Thomas for many years. I actually thought Jordan was dead so it would be nice if I can stay a while." Merlin said to arthur.

"And why is Gwaine with you?" Arthur asked. Gwaine just snorted.

"Merlin is a trouble magnet, if I don't stay with him he will get himself killed." Gwaine said.

"Are you sure you're the right person?" Arthur asked.

"Who else would do it without risking their duties as knights?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur didn't look happy about it but in the end he agreed.

"Fine. But if you ruin our treaty. I will have you both in the stocks for a month." He threatened.

Merlin and Gwaine nodded and left.

'Looks like the stocks are going to be our only choice." Merlin whispered.


	17. The lost Prince returns

The prince, followed by his knights left at noon. And as soon as he did Merlin went around collecting information on the king. He would need to know every weakness and strength if he was to succeed.

Then he asked his knights to tell others who were still loyal to him to be ready for the invasion.

He then called kilgarrah and told him to be ready.

Finally, Merlin asked sir Delevan to get a council with the king.

"You ready?" Merlin asked the group of knights outside the council chambers. There was roughly thirty of them. The other twenty or so were in the council chambers.

All the knights nodded.

"Lets get Asectian back." He said and placed his hand on his chest.

" Ddraig Anadl." He whispered and his real clothes were replaced by his armour, Gwaine, Thomas and Jordan did the same.

"Ok guys, on the count of three. One.' He said.

"Two." Thomas said.

"Three," Jordan whispered.

"For Asectian!" Gwaine roared and they burst through the council chambers.

King Gevelan rose in his throne and drew his sword. The knights following suit though some were against him.

"What is the meaning of this!" He yelled.

"I have returned for my kingdom." Merlin said cooly. Inside he was about to leap forward and kill him. The kings face changed from fear/anger to pleasure in a matter of moments.

"Well well, the lost prince." He purred.

"Not just that." Merlin whispered and outside Kilgarrah roared.

"What was that?" The king asked but Gwaine just smiled.

"For a king you are incredibly dull." Gwaine commented.

"How dare you speak to me in that way!" He yelled.

"He is my brother and he shall speak as he pleases." Merlin said calmly.

"Who are you?" The king whispered, eyes narrowed.

"I am Prince Merlin Ambrosius, Heir to the throne of Asectian. I am one of the knights of the brotherhood of Asectian. Some of you know me as Magic. I am the last dragonlord, inherited from my father in death. And, these are my brothers. Strength" Gwaine stepped forward. "Honour." Thomas stepped forward . "And truth." Jordan stepped forward.

"I am Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever live." He finished. "And you will BOW BEFORE Me!" He yelled the last part as Kilgarrah roared again.

The king looked like he was going to argue but then just ran at merin. Sword raised, yelling a battle cry.

Merlin blocked his blow and they started to Duel. The spectators were staring intently. Finally, Merlin finished him off with a blow to the neck, his head went rolling.

It was kind of ironic, The man who had killed so many by chopping off their heads was killed in the same way.

"Long live Prince Merlin!" Thomas yelled.

"Long live Prince Merlin!" Many of the crowd echoed.

Merlin's mother, Hunith, arrived a few days later and was crowned queen. Merlin had no wish to be king but he was crowned prince. Himself and Thomas, Jordan and Gwaine were now the brotherhood of Asectian.

The peace treaty was tared up and magic was allowed in their kingdom once more. Those who opposed it left. Probably not wanting to face a dragon.

The land prospered but after a week Merlin left and went back to Camelot, back to his destiny. And Gwaine and Merlin told no one, who they really were.

**Ah, so glad I am finished that one because I wanted to start a new one already. I will put it up soon. Thanks for all your reviews. It mean a lot. **


	18. sequal

**You are probably thinking its over. WRONG. Hahahaha. I like this story line too and I am not going to finish it there. I have already even started on a sequal, it is called lunar love. This is the Epilogue for Lunar love. It is on another story but I thought I might as well save you the trouble. **

**I cant just make Gwaine, Merlin, Thomas and Jordan brothers and leave it at that can i? That would be like…. Well, idk, knighting the round table and having no more merlin. **

**Anyway, please read. **

_Sahara ran as fast as she could, her brown hair billowing behind her. The full moon was high in the sky. It was chasing her again, but if she could just get to the clearing near by._

_Suddenly, she was plunged into darkness. The moon must have been blocked by the clouds. She heard the shift of bones from further away and the creature yelped in pain. Its yelps became screams, but not just of pain, of joy and pain. _

_"Come here girly." He yelled and started to laugh. _

_"You sicko!" She yelled. _

_"Oh I know." Someone whispered into her ear and she jumped back. She felt strong arms grab her and she snarled. Kicking him straight inbetween the legs. He grunted and let go of her. _

_"You are going to regret that." He chuckled and the full moon came out from behind the clouds. Like a beacon, it hit the man. He started to shift and transform. He screamed in joy and pleasure as he ripped off his skin. _

_Sahara's eyes widened and she started to run, faster than before towards the clearing. _

_After what seemed like an eternity she heard banter coming from the clearing, and horses trotting. Though, she could also hear the man, now creature, bounding behind her. _

_Finally, she reached the clearing and saw men in armour and wearing red cloaks. They bore the crest of Camelot. Her attention was drawn to a certain servant, it couldn't be…._

_Not after all these years. _

_Suddenly, the creature's big fury hands grabbed her ankles and started to drag her back into the woods. _

_"Help!" She cried in pain and her eyes locked with the servants. _

_"Sahara!" He yelled. _

_"Merlin!" She cried back, before being dragged back into the forest, away from the knights and her prince._


End file.
